Belonging
by catesy
Summary: After many long hours of conversation, they both decided he would just come live in her world. Now all that's left to do is pack up the things worth keeping.


_A/n_

_Here's my fist smut fic. This was inspired by Iellix. She posted in the livejournal community New_wonderland (link to this can be found in my profile) that she wanted a smut fic where Hatter points out that he bought Alice off Ratty. So here's what I came up with. Hope you like it!_

Belonging

"What about this?"

Hatter turned around to see Alice holding up a large metal box. It was a music box, the kind that had been popular before the Queen had banned music. Music boxes of this kind could hold ten recorded songs. He almost laughed at how utterly useless the little music player was compared to the iPod she'd bought him. The iPod was an amazing little thing that, despite its size, could hold thousands of songs.

"No, that's trash, just toss it in the pile."

She dropped the music box onto the steadily growing heap of things he'd deemed unworthy of lugging across to her world. He looked at the mound of items he had once considered necessities. Her world was definitely different from his. Oysters were very materialistic, so, simply put, they had better things. He'd likely come away from this little trip with only a few boxes full of his personal belongings.

When he'd crossed the mirror to her world that first time, he'd convinced himself it was only to make sure she got home safely. Alice was danger-prone, and if anyone could screw up a simple task like falling through the Looking Glass, it was Alice. Sure enough, he found her unconscious on the floor of the warehouse the mirror was housed. After a trip to the hospital, and a few spur of the moment lies fed to her mother, he'd gained her address and a promise to see her in the morning.

That morning, he'd still been under the delusion that he was only there to make sure she was ok. They'd say hello, he'd see if she even remembered him or her trip to Wonderland. Maybe if she wanted they could go out for pizza, whatever that was. But that would be it. He'd say goodbye, again, and they'd go their separate ways. Hoping for anything more than that would be stupid. They lived in completely different worlds, it would never work out. Besides that, Jack was going to close the Looking Glass for good soon. Once that happened, he'd have no way to see her anyway.

Rule number one of selling Tea was: never let emotions get the better of you. He reminded himself of this as he pushed the buzzer to her apartment. Facts were much better to live by and he'd already gone over every possible outcome in his mind. Separation was the only option. They liked each other, well at least he hoped she liked him, but that was it. It was just a shame their friendship couldn't last.

All his thinking and planning had built up a nice little wall of defense against any of the hurt feelings that were about to come from this encounter. One look from her and the sound of his name falling from her lips and the whole damn thing came tumbling down. She ran at him and hugged him like her life depended on it. Better still she was happy to see him. Before he knew it he was kissing her and whispering how much he missed her and other sweet words mumbled between kisses. All his planning, all the thought and logic he'd put into this, none of it mattered. If she'd have him, then he had no intention of leaving her, ever.

As it turned out, she would have him. She wanted him and after many long hours of conversation, they both decided he would just come live in her world. Which led to what they were doing right now, packing his things and getting ready to move him into his newly acquired apartment on her side.

King Jack hadn't even batted an eye at them when they asked for papers to make him legal in her world. He'd ordered everything that was needed and all the legal mumbo-jumbo was being taken care of.

Now all that was left to do was pack up the things he wanted to keep and sell whatever he could to trade in for the paper money her world existed on.

He came to a few conclusions while sorting out his belongings: One, it was simply amazing how, once you really set about going through it, there were very few items one couldn't live without. Two, Alice, the Oyster sitting cross legged on his office floor, hair done up in a messy bun, clothed in something she called a tank top and incredible tight fitting trousers called jeans, was the most attractive woman he'd ever known.

They hadn't moved on to the sexual aspects of their relationship yet. Mainly because he'd been juggling his life back and forth between worlds. The fact that she still lived with her mother didn't help any. They'd kissed, made out, and touched a bit more than was appropriate, but things hadn't gone any further than that. He hoped that once he was settled in her world, and they actually had a place they could be alone, that fact would quickly change.

He watched as she leaned forward over the pile of books she was going through. The action caused her shirt to ride up and her jeans to slide down just enough to expose the small of her back and provided him with a tantalizing peek of black lace.

Of course, they were alone now and he still had his apartment upstairs. It dawned on him that there were several things that they could be doing now, other than sorting through what was steady becoming trash in his eyes.

She startled as he knelt down next to her and rubbed his fingers against the exposed skin of her back. He trailed hot kisses and little nips from her shoulder up to her ear. He licked and sucked at her earlobe and was thrilled as she shuddered and moaned because of his actions.

He ran his fingers up and down her arm and earned another shudder from her. "We should go upstairs. I think we deserve a break, don't you?"

She nodded in agreement and he took her hand, helping her to her feet. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He was torn between wanting to take her upstairs or push her back down onto the grass carpet. Both were extremely attractive ideas but he imagined she'd be more comfortable on a bed than the floor. Of course, they'd be here for a few more days, there'd be plenty of time for carpets, desk tops, and various other places later.

She licked his lips and he opened his mouth to her, his tongue sliding in to mingle with hers. He grasped her hips and pressed her hard against him. It was heaven. For a full three minutes all was right with the world and he'd never been quite so happy.

Then there was a knock on the door. She pulled away from him so fast he didn't have time to try and stop her.

He grabbed her arms, trying to pull her back into his embrace. "Just ignore it, whoever it is they'll go away."

She shook her head and pulled away from him again. "No, what if it's important?"

"It had damn well better be," he muttered under his breath. "Come in!"

Ratty, accompanied by his ever present foul smell, slunk his way into the office. He hurried over to Hatter, ignoring Alice as if she wasn't even in the room.

"Hatter, I've got some things to sell, if you're interested?"

He'd always been opportunistic, and while Ratty was far from ideal, he would work for what was needed. "No Ratty, I'm not in the market for buying these days. I'm more interested in selling."

Ratty raised his chin in the air, clearly trying to look as business-like as possible. "I may be able to help ya out. What's in it for me?" The rat catcher leaned in closer. "Ya got any Tea left?"

"Tea?" Alice asked, her brows knitted in confusion.

He held up a finger to silence her. He had Ratty's attention now and didn't need him becoming distracted. "Ya go find me some buyers. I'm selling this shop and a great deal of my things. You bring me a few people willing to pay a good price, and I'll give ya the last of my stock."

Ratty was practically drooling over the offer and he knew the swindler would come through for him. "Bring them by tomorrow. Now get out."

Ratty nodded and hurried from the office. This would be the easiest way to do this. Ratty would bring buyers right to his door. By tomorrow he'd have everything sold and he and Alice would be back home in her world. He looked over at Alice and saw her staring at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked far from happy.

"You still have Tea?"

Yep, definitely not a happy Alice. He'd have to be very careful with his explanation. "I, um... do have a few Teas left."

If there was one thing he was good at, it was damage control. You had to be a smooth talker to play both sides of the court the way he had.

"Look, I've dealt with Ratty for years now. Tea is the best way to get results out of him, and we don't exactly have a ton of time on our hands. I mean, Ratty and I have a long standing deal, he brings me things he knows I'm interested in or choice bits of information and I trade him some Tea. It's the last of what I have, I swear. Once this is done I'll have nothing to do with Tea anymore." He made an cross over his heart with one finger. "I'm being straight with ya, I promise."

She huffed and turned her back on him. He sank down onto the couch behind her desperately trying to think of some way to not make her angry with him.

When she turned back and looked at him, she looked more thoughtful and determined than angry and he worried a little about what she'd been thinking about.

"Ok, I'll believe you."

"Really?" He hadn't meant to sound so unsure of himself and winced at hearing the slight waver in his voice. If she noticed, she didn't acknowledge it.

"So tell me." Inwardly he cringed. He'd never had a good conversation with a woman when the first words she spoke were 'so tell me'.

"What was I?"

Alarm bells went off in his mind warning him this was sure to be a trap. "What?"

She held her hands up and took a few steps towards him. "When Ratty brought me here, what was I? A choice bit of information or something you were interested in?"

He reminded himself to tread very carefully with her. They were walking a fine line between things being ok and a full-blown fight. A fight he was sure he would lose, and lose badly. No, he had to get back on her good side. Maybe he could charm her. If he was very, very careful, maybe he could turn things in his favor.

He stood up and crossed the distance between them. He circled her slowly, letting his eyes travel over her form, much the same way he had the first day they met. She watched him from the corners of her eyes but didn't step away or try to stop him. He finally stopped behind her and rested his hands on her hips.

"I suppose you were a bit of both. Ratty thought you were The Alice so that made you valuable." He pulled her against him so he could speak softly in her ear. "The fact that you were a very attractive girl in a very wet, cling to you in all the right places dress definitely made you something I was interested in."

He nipped at her shoulder and let his hand wander under her shirt. He rubbed small circles against the soft skin of her stomach. She leaned further into him and trembled at his touch.

"Mmm... even with all that interest, you still tried to sell me to Dodo."

If she was trying to sound put out, she wasn't doing a very good job. He laughed against her skin. "Well in my defense you were spoken for at the time, remember? I was just trying to work the situation to my advantage while still helping you. That counts for something, right?"

"And if I'd been single? What would you have done then?"

"Hmm." He'd never thought about that. If she'd just been looking for a way home and not her lost boyfriend, what would he have done? It certainty would have changed things. He would have had no reason to take her to Dodo. He probably would have tried to sneak her back to the mirror himself. Hell, if she hadn't been so hung up with Jack, he probably would have tried to do exactly what he was doing to her now.

"I still would have helped you. I would have expected something for my trouble, though."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Pervert." She reached behind her and ran her hands along his thighs. "It's all about price with you isn't it?"

Her actions were turning him on more every second and he was sure she knew exactly what she was doing to him. "I'm still a business man luv. It's my job to get the best deal. Thankfully, Ratty didn't know what he had when he brought you to me. If he had, who knows what your price might have been."

"And you still would have paid it?"

"Gladly."

Suddenly, the reality of what he just said sunk into his brain. He owned her. He was ashamed he'd not thought of this before, it wasn't like him to let a fact like that slip his mind. He'd bought her for a bottle of Excitement. In hindsight, it really was the best deal he'd ever made, and it brought about a number of wicked ideas.

She had no clue, did she?

"You know luv, I did buy you. Technically, I own you." Her hands stilled on his thighs and for a moment he regretted saying anything. He hadn't set out to upset her.

When she spoke again, he was elated that her voice had a playful tone. "Oh, now you own me?" She moved her hands again, this time slipping between his legs and rubbing his inner thighs. "I suppose you think you can control me then, huh?"

"I'm not interested in controlling you, that's too much work." He reached down and popped the button on her jeans. "I just want to be sure you know who you belong to."

He slowly unzipped her pants and slid his right hand down against the lace of her knickers. He kissed her neck, slowly biting down at the juncture of her shoulder until she made a little whimper of pain.

"This is mine." he said as he licked the pain away. His left hand moved up her shirt and squeezed her covered breast, rubbing his fingers in slow circles over her nipple until she moaned and leaned into his touch. "This is mine."

He started rubbing against the thin lace of her panties. She was slick and wet and he could feel her tremble every time he ran his fingers over her clit. "This," he said as he pushed the fabric aside and touched her skin to skin. "Is most definitely mine."

He adjusted his position and nudged her legs further apart. He slipped a finger inside her and she gasped his name. It was the best sound he'd ever heard.

"You don't mind it, do you?" He slipped a second finger in her folds and circled her clit with his thumb. "Being owned by me, it's not so bad is it?"

"No," she said, the word barely escaping her lips. Her breath was coming faster now and she was leaning against him so heavily, he knew his hold was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Her legs were trembling and her fingers clenched him anywhere she could touch him.

She wasn't far off and he worked faster to bring about her release. She cried his name as she came and he held her steady as she came down from her orgasm.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded against him but didn't say anything.

"Hatter?" She shifted away from him but only for a second. She grasped his arm firmly and turned him around so his back was towards the couch. She pushed him back and he tumbled into the cushion. "If I belong to you, then tell me what you want me to do."

She was standing in front of him, looking down at him. Her clothing was mussed and her face tinted red with her excitement, her jeans barely clung to her hips.

"You're wearing far too much, my Alice. These clothes need to go."

He reached out and slipped her pants off her hips, running his hands over the smooth skin of her legs as he went. She stepped out of them and knelt on the couch, straddling his thighs with hers. She reached down and slowly pulled her shirt off. The tank top caught in her hair as she pulled it over her head and her bun came loose. Her dark locks spilled over her shoulders and hung over her breasts. He'd never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as she was right now.

She reached around her back and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. He lightly squeezed her breasts and rolled her nipples with his fingers. He watched as her eyes snapped shut and she moaned in pleasure. He pulled her closer and slipped one taut nipple into his mouth. She braced herself against his shoulders and ground her hips against his. God that felt good.

She pushed him back against the couch and caressed his cheek. "You're overdressed."

She leaned in and kissed him hard before trailing her lips over the light stubble of his cheek and down his throat. Her sweet little fingers worked at unbuttoning his shirt and she followed close behind with her lips, kissing and licking each new inch of exposed skin.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and looked down at him appraisingly. "That's much better, but still not good enough."

She slipped off his lap and sank to her knees in front of him. He watched her undress him, buckle, button, zip. Her fingers ran along the edge of his boxers and she smiled up at him seductively before tugging his clothes down. He raised his hips up to help her and she freed him of trousers and boxers all in one swift motion.

She ran her hands up his legs and stopped at his knees, rubbing her hands on his kneecaps. He watched her intently as she looked up the line of his body. She smiled up at him, apparently happy with what she saw. She ran her hands up his thighs, all the while keeping her eyes locked with his.

"You still haven't told me what you want." She ran her fingers close to his length but didn't touch him. "That's part of owning me, you know, telling me what you want."

"You're not really taking me seriously, are you? I told you I don't want to control you." He didn't know why he felt the need to correct her. He honestly didn't have enough blood left in his brain to delve into any deep thought on the subject. He just knew he didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to.

She gripped his hips and rubbed small circles into them. "Maybe I want you to. Maybe I don't want to be in control right now."

He reached down and grabbed her hand, placing it against his hard cock. "Touch me."

She moved her palm over him in long strokes. She ran her fingers over his head and through the precum that formed there. He leaned back and closed his eyes, concentrating on her soft skin moving against him. The wonderful friction created by her hand was suddenly replaced by warmth and wet. He looked down at her to find that she had taken him into her mouth.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes intent on his. She pulled her mouth away with a wet popping sound. Still looking at him, she ran her tongue up his length before slowly licking his head. She was driving him crazy with the way she touched him and looked at him, all those little sounds she was making.

"That's enough teasing." He grasped her shoulders and pushed her down onto the grass carpet. He pinned her hands above her head to stop her from touching him. He wanted to gain some measure of control and that wouldn't happen if her hands were free. He cupped her mound and rubbed her through the thin lace of her knickers. They were the last barrier between them and he hesitated to remove them, if only to draw out this amazing torture a few moments longer.

"Hatter please!" She rocked against him, her hips raised as she tried to move with his hand.

That was about all he could take. He released her hands and pulled her panties from her body, tossing them to the side. He rubbed his arousal against her before positioning himself at her entrance. She bucked her hips, and took a few inches inside herself. He pushed in the rest of the way and groaned as he buried his cock inside her. She was warm and incredibly tight and god she felt wonderful.

He slowly slid in and out, each time withdrawing almost completely before diving back in long hard strokes. She moaned and whimpered beneath him, her hands fisted in the grass underneath them. She met him stroke for stroke and he quickened his pace, encouraged by her movements.

He held back, wanting to make this last forever. He tried to slow their pace, but she growled and slammed into him harder. She begged him to take her faster, harder, and he happily complied. She cried out his name as she came, her body arching up against him as her muscles clenched and spasmed around him. Her orgasm pulled him down with her and he shouted her name in reply.

He collapsed on top of her, trying not to crush her while he regained control of his own body. They were both breathless and he nuzzled and planted feather-light kisses against her neck. She turned her head and kissed him deeply and he fisted his hands in her hair. He pulled away just enough that he could look into the eyes of the woman he loved more than anything. She smiled shyly up at him and leaned up to give him a brief kiss.

He propped himself up on his elbows so he wasn't resting so heavily against her. "You know, I think out of all of the things that are mine in this shop, you're the only one I can't live without."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "That's good, because I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I think I ruined your grass." She looked off to the side and he followed her gaze. She'd clenched and clawed at the grass so hard, that she'd managed to tear up a few large clumps.

He laughed and crushed her to his chest. "That's alright luv, better the grass than me, I think."


End file.
